


Diavolo and the Demon Flu Shot

by chordatequeen



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Funny, Humor, Needles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chordatequeen/pseuds/chordatequeen
Summary: The yearly physical, important for all the demons of R.A.D., even the Prince himself. To set a good example, more than anything. He thought it went rather well this year, roughing up the Minotaur physician quite nicely.
Relationships: Barbatos & Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo & Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 51





	Diavolo and the Demon Flu Shot

Diavolo sat himself on the examination table, sliding his shirt back on. The yearly physical, important for all the demons of R.A.D., even the Prince himself. To set a good example, more than anything. He thought it went rather well this year, roughing up the Minotaur physician quite nicely.

“What’s the doctor’s verdict?” He asked, facing the tired assistant who looked like they’d rather be anywhere else. Soon the sentiment would be shared.

“Fighting fit as always, my Lord.” They answered, glancing up from their clip board. Diavolo grinned, returned by a less than enthusiastic expression.

“I assume that’s it the-”

“No, actually. One more thing.” Diavolo’s brow furrowed.

“Oh?” An explanation didn’t follow, the assistant turning their back to the Prince to rummage through the cupboards. 

If they were overheard muttering about “getting all the dirty work” and “having to heal that damn Minotaur one more time”, it went ignored.

He tried to peer around them, listening to the soft clinking and tapping of glass. Just what were they doing?

“Your demon flu shot.” Diavolo’s blood ran cold. “Then you can go.”

The assistant turned around, syringe in hand. It was filled with some green liquid. He could have sworn he saw it glow, mocking him. His eyes focused on the needle, long and glinting in the sterile white light of the fluorescent bulbs. He chuckled, failing to hide the nervous ring.

“You must have me mistaken for another patient.” His gaze flickered to doorway and back. “I always have my shot in the castle.”

“Not this time. Your steward was very insistent on the phone.” Barbatos, that crafty devil.

Diavolo had the royal physician come to the Demon Lord’s castle every year to give both himself and his staff their demon flu shots. He was always the last to be inoculated. The castle gave him plenty of escape routes and hiding places to avoid the needle as long as physically possible. R.A.D.’s infirmary was largely unknown to him, having to visit so infrequently. The castle did have it’s own, after all.

Now it made sense why Barbatos suggested coming here. Not to encourage the students to show up for their own physicals rather than be hunted down, but to trap him.

The assistant took a step forward. His pupils constricted, slits almost reptilian in appearance, as he inched toward the end of the exam table. Before he could get any further, he felt a tight hold on his right arm. 

“You know it must be done, my Lord.”

“Barbatos!” Diavolo looked to him, surprised. “I haven’t been sick in a millennium, there really is no need for this. I’m the Prince of the Devildom, one of the most powerful demons in the realm, I don’t need a shot. I’m fighting fit, just as the doctor said.”

He started to pull away from Barbatos, only for another set of hands to grip his left arm. A sigh sounded.

“Must we go through this every year, Diavolo?”

“Lucifer, not you too!”

The Prince looked between his friends, each holding an arm and a fiery determination behind calm stares. They weren’t letting go. His eyes drifted back to the assistant, their gaze apathetic as though this was an every day occurrence. There was no way out, not without causing a very noticeable scene. As though he read the Prince’s mind, Lucifer spoke.

“Don’t you want to set a good example for the students? If they learn the Prince himself refused a demonic flu shot, a required part of the yearly physical, what is stopping them from doing the same? The doctors will have to do so many home visits. Think of the paperwork.”

How dare that Lucifer. Beating him with the one thing his own argument lacked; logic. While he hadn’t been sick in a long time, that could easily be due to getting the shots. Or pure luck. 

Any students refusing to participate in any aspect of the physical were to be tracked down for a home visit by the doctors. _All_ home visits for that reason had to be authorised by him personally. If he was seen to be flaunting the rules, no doubt it would cause a surge in missed appointments. Taking a deep breath, he hung his head, relenting.

“All right. Get it over with.”

Ten excruciating minutes, one shot, and two headaches later, Diavolo was sulking back in his office. A cup of tea in hand and a little cartoon demon bandaid on his upper arm.


End file.
